For the purposes of this description, the reference to a clip capable of being removably attached to a pocket, lapel or other flap of a garment of a wearer, to retain a card holder, badge or the like, will be understood to include other uses of the clip without limitation, including the use of the clip itself as an indication of information, for example depending upon its color, or to retain indicia of other types on garments, fabrics, webs and other material in a removable and readily detachable manner.
A clip of the type referred to should be easily manipulatable by the user, and, especially manipulatable with one hand, should be readily applicable to the pocket, lapel or the like, should be nondamaging to the garment to which it is applied, regardless of the force used in applying it and the quality or nature of the garment fabric (e.g. fine silk) and should be capable of retaining the identification item or article reliably on the garment so that it does not fall off even with vigorous agitation and casual contact in crowds or the like.
The problem of attaching an identification badge or like identification article to the garment of a wearer is substantial, considering the fact that many millions of identification badges are worn yearly, the badges are frequently intended to be disposable and the wearer may have physical disabilities, e.g. may be arthritic, or may otherwise be incapable of attaching an identification badge in a convenient manner.
For example, badges which include safety pins require considerable dexterity for use and always damage the garment, if only because the garment must be pierced.
Prior art clip devices have also damaged garments, have been assembled from a number of parts so that they are expensive and frequently are not disposable as a practical matter and may require a number of steps to attach them and even two hands to remove them.
Another problem encountered with prior art clips for the purpose described is that the garment or fabric to which the clip is to be attached may range in thickness or weight widely, to the point that a clip designed for engagement with heavy suit materials will not adequately be retained on fine silk, lace or chiffon.
Conversely, a clip which is capable or being secured to fine silk without damaging it, may not be applicable to heavier materials like those of men's suit coats.